


It's the Company

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My 1500th entry at AO3 written as a belated birthday gift for Alisanne.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's the Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> My 1500th entry at AO3 written as a belated birthday gift for Alisanne.

Severus did not enjoy summer. It was entirely too hot for a man who generally dressed from head to toe in black. 

There were biting insects which seemed to believe there there was no delicacy sweeter than the blood of an Englishman.

Though there were some floral specimens that suited his needs, he tended to prefer spring and early autumn for collecting his potions ingredients. 

Summer was to be suffered through and nothing more....

"Want to go for a swim?" 

Severus lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and was met with washboard abs and a minuscule scrap of cloth masquerading as swimwear. 

"Go ahead," Severus said. "I'll wait here."

"Suit yourself." Harry leaned down and kissed Severus, his lips sweet with fresh pineapple juice. 

Severus shifted in his chair though not because of the erection straining in his pants. He'd just been sitting in one spot for too long.

His book was that engrossing.

He hardly noticed Harry's perfect arse as he strode down to the shore or the way the water rolled down his well-defined chest. He barely heard the burst of laughter when a wave crashed over Harry's nest of black hair leaving him spluttering.

When Severus was hit in the chest with Harry's wet Speedo, he looked up to see his naked and grinning lover beckoning him toward the clear blue water.

Perhaps summer wasn't so bad after all. 

"Fuck, yes, Severus!"

Even if one did get sand in all manner of awkward places.


End file.
